Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a twin clutch for motor-vehicle gearboxes having two clutch discs, each arranged on one of two coaxial shafts. A clutch cage surrounds the clutch discs in the manner of an annulus. Pressure plates are held in a rotationally fixed manner and are arranged axially in such a way that they can be displaced separately axially between the clutch discs. The pressure plates can be pressed against the clutch discs by a diaphragm-spring arrangement arranged axially between them and can be disengaged from the respective clutch disc by separate release members.